A connection terminal of this type is known for example from DE 10 2012 011 794 A1. In this case, the actuation element is mounted rotatably in the connection terminal housing via a bearing element. The actuation element comprises a base body and an actuation arm that is formed integrally on the base body and that has a smaller thickness than the base body. The actuation arm is formed curved in the direction of the spring element and serves to a release a holding portion of the spring element from the latching thereof when the spring element is to be transferred from the closed position into the open position, in that the holding portion is curved in the direction of the actuation limb by means of the actuation arm. Once the holding portion is released from the latching, the spring element can pivot upwards in the direction of the actuation element in that the spring element pivots, together with the holding portion and at least part of the actuation limb, into a free space formed on the actuation element, without triggering a rotational movement of the actuation element. So as to transfer the spring element back from the open position into the closed position, the actuation element is rotated in such a way that the base body thereof presses against the actuation limb of the spring element so as to press said limb downwards. The rotational movement of the actuation element may take place by means of a tool, in particular a screwdriver, in that said screwdriver is inserted into a tool insertion opening formed on the actuation element, the tool insertion opening being formed on the base body of the actuation element.
A drawback of this actuation element is the relatively large required space of the actuation element due to the relatively large pivot angle thereof, the pivot angle of the actuation element being determined by the relatively large pivot angle of the actuation arm formed integrally on the base body. So as to make a pivot movement of the actuation element possible, an additional free space, into which the actuation element, in particular the elongate actuation arm thereof, can dip during the pivoting of the actuation element, has to be provided in the connection terminal housing. As a result of the additional free space, it is necessary to form the entire connection terminal wider.